


Just a Case of Merflu

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, CURSED FIC, Gore, Horror, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Parasites, its messy but i hope yall like it uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Hank, as human as can be, has notices that his mermaid boyfriend is acting a bit funny. It's surely nothing, right?





	Just a Case of Merflu

okay so

 

mermaid connor and human hank get together

 

things are going GREAT

 

 

hank is nutting harder than he ever has, connor is completely smitten 

 

hank comes to visit more and more often, and he slowly starts to notice something 

 

connor is acting a bit weird 

 

after sex, sometimes he will twitch his fins, or his gills will flex for no reason 

 

connor doesnt seem to notice though

 

 

hank assumes its some weird mermaid thing, maybe a heat cycle? 

 

when connor nestles in hanks arms for a nap, hank watches him, as usual. his eyes soft and loving, watching the slow rise and fall of connors chest, the gentle movements of his gills 

 

connor's eyelid twitches. "what woke you?" hank says softly. connor doesnt reply. 

 

"oh" hank thinks "must be dreaming, not awake" 

 

connor wiggles to get more comfortable, and his tail jerks 

 

when connor wakes up later, he doesnt seem at all bothered, and he claims to have not had any dreams 

 

well...alright. to be perfectly honest, hank hasnt spent much time focusing on the subtle movements of any other humans, and connor was his only mermaid experience 

 

so who was he to suspect something weird? 

 

the next day, connor claims to have a stomach ache. nothing serious, he just probably ate some bad seafood (hank laughs at that). as he's waving away his symptoms to his worried bear of a partner, his right eye snaps shut before fluttering back open 

 

like a puppet whos string was yanked

 

"connor? you okay?" 

 

"hm?" connor cocks his head, and hank notices out of the corner of his eye that connors wrist is moving at an odd angle 

 

"im fine, hank. why?" 

 

hank stares for a second, but then he purses his lips and shakes his head. its nothing 

 

these odd tics start happening more and more often, and connor is looking more and more sickly. hank is worried, but connor just rolls his eyes and comments on how worrisome hank can be. 

 

connors skin is starting to look sallow and...almost transparent in certain lighting, as if all his nutrients have been leeched from him. his eyes are still beautiful, but the sparkle has dimmed. he still hasnt gotten over his stomach ache

  

when hank yet again reaches out to point out some discolouration or another, connor finally slaps hanks hand away. "im _fine_! you need to relax, its just a case of merflu." he offers a lopsided smile, countering hank's concerned frown. "but humans cant contract is, so c'mere. give me a kiss!"

 

hank obliges, moving closer.

 

connor hasnt been in the mood for sex lately, but a kiss isnt too much

 

connors head snaps to an uncomfortable and hank jumps back with a yelp. "connor! you--"

  

connors head rights itself and his facial features twitch for a moment before he smiles. "i what?" connor scoots forward and all but tackles hank, seeming to have gotten a burst of energy 

 

hank is...not sure whats going on 

 

he lets connor pin him down though, because even when worried, hank cant resist the thrall of a sexy merman on top of him. connor presses their lips together, and hank is suddenly very aware of connors tail snaking between his legs, the watery surface slicking his inner thighs. "c-con," he says with a soft laugh. "you sure youre up for this?" 

 

connor nods, and hank cant help but notice how _odd_ the movement is, like connor was just now learning how to move his muscles 

 

connor is excited, hes pushy, his clumsy hands are wandering up hanks chest, his lips are working skillfully against hanks own. their tongues meet, but something else does too 

 

hank nearly pulls away before realizing that, being pinned down, he cant move very far. something poked his tongue, something thin and...hard? 

 

did connor have a _stick_ in his mouth? 

 

he turns his head, breaking the kiss, and then eyes connors face. his eyes were sparkling and curious, but his eyelids were twitching madly, independent of each other. connors lips are still parted, and hank can see something dark and squirming, something _alive_ thats wiggling alongside connors tongue

  

"what the fUCK?!?" he shrieks 

 

it retreats into connors mouth, as if embarrassed. "connor, what is--" connor flashes an unsettling grin, all sharp angles and tugged muscles. "yes, hank?"

 

hank realizes with horror that connors fingers are twitching on his chest, no real pattern, each finger flexing and tensing and stretching, figuring out the controls. his neck is flexing as well. connors skilled throat muscles are pulsing 

 

hank tries to shove connor off of him, but the merman is quick to grab on tight. even the way he _grabs_ was unnatural, all weird timing and odd finger positions

 

 

the sickly smile has parted connors lips, and hank watches, his stomach turning, as the dark _thing_ in connors mouth starts to exit

 

it wiggles, running itself along the back of connors teeth. hank can see that its wrapped around connors uvula, its thin, dark body moving in time to connors muscle movements 

 

its coming from down connors throat 

 

now, hank has been alive for a while. hes seen some times. but this was new, and this was _terrifying_  

 

he tried again to squirm away, but connors fingers start to press into his skin, and the strong nails starting to pierce hanks skin, one after the other. 

 

hank shuts his eyes 

 

he recoils as he suddenly hears a sound, a wet gurgle and phlegmy rasping 

 

he can feel connors body twitching against him, each limb, each _muscle_ moving by itself, no pattern to any of it 

 

something wet drips onto his face, and he shakes his head fiercely, trying to get it off 

 

"h-ha _n_ \--hanl-- _haank_ " 

 

hank shakes his head again. 

 

"h-an--" another wet gurgle. " _haank_ , l-lop--lo _ook_ at m-me" 

 

hank opens his eyes 

 

the thing in connors mouth, it looks like a _spider_. multiple legs stretching out, scraping against connors cheeks, his chin, dragging itself out. its long, hank doesnt know how its body even _makes sense_ , its thin and gangly and long, as its still far down connors throat. he can see legs scratching at the inside of connors mouth, exploring 

 

connors eyes are wide, but hank can see something moving...behind them? in them? 

 

connor lets out a horrendous gagging, choking sound, and the creature pulls itself farther from connors mouth. hank can see more legs, thin and slimy and dark, coming from connors nostrils 

 

its one big, connected thing, one disgusting creature, one-- 

 

hank chokes on his own breath as connors eyes start to _rotate_  

 

the parasite is tangled inside of connors body, controlling him, playing with him like a puppet on a string 

 

of all the aquatic dangers hank had ever thought about, parasites had very rarely crossed his mind 

 

hank just stares, horrified, _revolted_. then, connor smiles again 

 

its not as jerky as the last smile, but its definitely not human or--well, or mermaid? 

 

"connor--" hank gasps

  

"y- _yesss?_ " the parasite says. connors mouth isnt moving, but his throat is pulsating, squirming

 

the insectoid creature twists in connors open mouth, and hank can see connors flesh try to move along with it, already accepting this new entity as part of it

  

"holy f--" hank starts, but he cant finish

  

in a split second, connors head snaps down and collides with hank's with a sharp _crack_

  

it recoils and shakes, then moves down again in a second attempt

  

hank is stunned, he doesnt think to turn his face away, his eyes are tearing up, his nose is definitely broken

  

connor kisses him

  

its disgusting, hank can feel the parasite worming past his lips, its thin appendages trying to fit in the space between his teeth

  

when it finds it cant fit through, it instead turns a few appendages upwards

  

they worm into hanks gums, then tangle around the roots and nerves that connect his teeth to his mouth

  

hanks eyes roll back in his head, pure pain flooding his system

  

the parasite goes farther

 

 

he can feel the roof of his mouth bulging as a few appendages make a groundhog trail from his gums to the back of his throat

 

he can feel other legs wrapping around his uvula, and his throat flexes and attempts to rid itself of the sudden intrusion. the legs move up, through the back of hanks throat, up to his sinuses,

  

and he feels a tickle behind his eyes

 

he doesnt know how big this parasite is, but connors body hasnt stopped twitching, this creature isnt leaving connors body to enter hanks. its linking them

 

 

the legs in the roof of his mouth start to separate, going different directions, making trails in his flesh like veins 

 

he doesnt have to suffer for too long, though

  

shortly after his eyes are pierced and rolled, rotated in their sockets, he feels a prodding in his head, and the appendages worm through his head

  

they tangle in his brain

  

and it is in that moment that hank makes a startling, _horrifying_ realization

  

this parasite doesnt kill its host

  

he can feel it take over his body, the many spider limbs twisting through his muscles, his flesh, his eyes, his tongue, even his brain

  

but he doesnt lose consciousness

  

he still feels the pain

  

it isnt releasing him

  

as his eyeballs squirm and swirl in their sockets, he gets a few blurred glimpses of connors body on top of him, still jerking unnaturally(edited)

 

 

neither of them are dead. neither of them _will_ die. they will stay, swimming in endless agony, their bodies twitching, forever. for as long as this parasite wants them.

 

 

hank hasnt lost control of his body just yet. having started from his mouth, the spider-like creature is only down to his lungs.

  

he can feel its tendrils in his shoulders

  

but he can move, if he just tries

  

he cant grit his teeth, but he would if he could. he reaches out, grabs connors neck

  

he cant save himself, but he can save connor. his nails scratch at the back of his connors neck until they catch on his cervical spine. he curls his fingers and, with all the strength he can muster, he grabs tight and twists

  

his ears, which already have spindly legs protruding from them, are blessed with a soft _pop_

  

the parasite might know how to take over a body without killing the host, but it couldnt repair a severed spine

  

he sees, in the split second that his right eye is facing connor, his lover's beautiful eyes flash with something before going dull

  

the parasite senses it. it knows, and its _angry_

  

hank cant scream, it had tangled itself up in his vocal cords already, but his nerves go white-hot with pure, unbridled agony as the parasite lashes out, rips and tears, pinches and separates his insides

  

he's still alive, he know it wont let him die

  

but connor is free to pass on

  

hank accepts his endless future as a pain riddled puppet. somehow, despite the parasite threaded through his jaws and cheeks, his expression twitches into something resembling a smile


End file.
